


Sudent Luffy and Teacher Katakuri.

by AngelFigher30



Category: One Piece
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFigher30/pseuds/AngelFigher30
Summary: my second story don't flame me its Luffy as a student an Katakuri as his teacher.





	Sudent Luffy and Teacher Katakuri.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own One piece and non of its characters. 
> 
> i know my grammar is bad please don't make rude comments

It is a bright sunny day a great day to do whatever you want, not spending at school. Luffy had this same thought as he is walking to school. "Man this sucks. I don't want to go to school. Hey, Zoro do you want to leave in the fifth period?"

  
Zoro smile as he thought about it "that sound fun but don't we have that new teacher that is coming in to replace Mr. Phoenix?" He kept walking with his close friends.

  
He looks at him then his smile became brighter "mmm then we are not skipping school today then. I want to meet this new teacher is a male or female?"

  
Sanji looks over at Luffy "I hope this is a female.!" he sings a little almost walk into the street with Zoro pulling him back on to the sidewalk. "Hey, moss head what the big deal?"

  
"Well if you watch where you are going then I would not have to pull you back from the street. I swear one of these days cook you're going to get your self-killed."

  
Luffy started to laugh as they see the gate to the school. "I hope Franky would get his car fix soon I hate walking here ever time. " He hates walking home to school it is a short walk. He closes his eyes as he walks into the building.

Usopp laughs softly "Luffy we don't live that form the apartments so a little walk would not hurt." He walks into the school seeing the building cover with red hearts he breaths "O....Oh no. " He looks at Sanji.

 

Sanji lights up "Its valentine's day! let's see if any ladies put any cards in our lockers."

  
Luffy rolls his eyes he hates this day. This one woman would not leave him alone at all it started at freshmen year. "I am going to call early see you guys later." He wanders to his classroom seeing his desk litter with cards candies and other things. "Ever year.......fuck them." He let his mask slip he getting tired of being nice he wants to scream the world, not into women, but he doesn't want to lose his friends. Luffy closes his eyes to take a deep breath in then slowly started to take each thing off and throwing it out.

  
Luffy was into getting rid of all the valentine's day crap off his desk that he didn't hear someone come into the classroom. He jumped when he listened to a thick, smooth voice calling out to him. It gives him the shivers.

"Luffy why are you early to class?" A man pretty tall with dark crimson hair with his scarf coving his mouth. He wears a nice dark blue button-up shirt with black slacks. When the man walks, he can find here the clicking sounds of his spurs on his boots. This man named Katakuri Charlotte; he is three-time over Luffy age. He is also his teacher.

  
He turns around to face his teacher. "I knew I was going to have a desk full of clutter, so I thought I get rid of it. I keep telling these girls I don't like them but they don't seem to get the hint. " He gives off a laugh as he felt nervous and awkward to him. Luffy has the biggest crushes on him.  He kept cleaning up his desk he breath as he finishes he sit down rubbing his face.

  
Luffy felt it he was stair at, but he didn't comment on it, yet he wants to see how long this could go on. He waited about five more minutes before he said something. "Is there something wrong Mr. Charlotte?"

  
Katakuri stands up as he walks over to Luffy with each step his boots made a clicking sound; it is just them the sound was a pronoun. He observes the black hair male as he could not help see every little detail of this man. "Luffy how old are you?"

  
He could not help how he felt when the teacher was this close "eighteen sir." He felt his face started to heat up. "I will turn nineteen in may. " He jumps when he felt the older man hand on his shoulder.

  
"Luffy see me after school. I have something important to tell you. So don't skip any classes if you do then don't even bother come back at all."

  
Luffy nodded as he jumped when the bell rang and other students came in the classroom. He watches them all take their seats and Katakuri walk back to the front of the classroom he felt his shoulder burn at the thought of him touching theirs. He could not help but have the biggest grin.

  
Threw out Katakuri class the man would stop here or there to touch Luffy shoulders or stay close to the young man. He smiles watching Luffy move around a lot when he was close he always thought of this boy is cute. He knows he might be breaking a few laws on what he is doing, but he can't let him escape. Katakuri had to hold back his laughter when he drops something when been over to pick it up. He could feel him staring at his ass.

  
It was lunchtime, and he tries to sneak off, so the girls of the school don't give him any more gifts. He got to his favorite spot in the whole school; the rooftop was the only place where his group hangs out. 

  
He barely ate anything as he watches everyone talking to each other. He jumps as he felt name touch his shoulders. "Luffy why are you not eating is boa bother you again. If you give me some money, I will make her go away for the day."

 

Luffy smile "no. It's not that; I'm just thinking about what going to happen today. Sorry, guys, I cant skip today. " He thought about why "Ace call the school to tell them to make sure I didn't skip again." He is wounding why he felt the need to lie to his friends, but the thought of him and Katakuri alone again made him sense special and happy. He watches as his friend shrug it off and when back to their talks.

  
The time was moving fast enough he waited as the bell rang he almost threw his stuff into his bag and ran to Mr. Charlotte classroom. He remained till all his students left but he saw a few of his fangirls trying to get his attention it made him felt angry watching them throwing themselves at the man. He caught himself feeling possessive over the man that is his teacher. He knocks on the door as he spoke: "You wanted to see me?" He ignores the girls giggling around them.

  
Katakuri nod "Luffy I wanted to give you your paperback on that report you did this morning you can go now."

 

Luffy felt his hope dash away as he walks out of the room thanking him. When he was outside the classroom, Luffy remembers something. He didn't write any reports; lately, he looks down as he opens the paper. He was shocked as he read the note he felt his face become a hotter tomato. 'Luffy I want you to meet me at this place at six pm, please dress in something cute. with love Katakuri.'

 

Luffy ran home got into the shower washing himself well then making sure he was clean her look into his closet as he realizes he doesn't have anything that cute or good looking. He breathes as he when to his brother room look threw his closer he found a few clothes he could wear. Looking at the clock, he realizes its almost five thirty. He got out of his Apartments to see a Kawasaki Vulcan S cruiser bike.

 

Katakuri found out threw the girls he talks to where Luffy lived. He dresses in his normal wear when he not in school which is his biker vest that exposes his chest and abs. Tight black leather jeans still wearing his scarf he looks over. "Luffy!" He almost misses him when he came out he didn't even look the same boy in his class.

  
Luffy felt started to drool at the man that at his doorstep. walking over Luffy smile brightly "so...are you going to get in trouble for doing this."

  
Katakuri smile "your eighteen right I don't see any problems, and it's your last year. How can I let a cute boy as you walk right out of my life if I don't try? "  He smiles under his scarf.

  
Luffy smiles without asking he pull the man scarf down to see his scar mouth he smiles as he moves over to kiss him deeply. He felt the shock go through his body. Today is the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this paring so much its a great couple.


End file.
